Dashing Through the Academy
by CupcakeCrazy101
Summary: In the episode "Wonderbolts Academy" it just STOPS! So this continues the adventures of Rainbow Dash as she completes the academy. Lots of crazy things happen though - Discord, Lightning Dust returning, Dash meeting her long-lost sister... and MORE!
1. 1-To the Academy

**The title is from my older sibling EyeoftheCobra, who suggested I use it.**

**This is continuing the episode "WONDERBOLT ACADEMY". It just stops, and Rainbow Dash goes back to Ponyville! What kind of ending is that? This continues her adventures at Wonderbolt Academy.**

**DISCLAMIER:I don't own anything related to My Little Pony! (Well, I bought a Pinkie Pie toy, but that doesn't count!) I don't own the episode, either. DUH! Why would I own it?**

* * *

Spitfire had finally ripped off the gold pin from Lightning Dust and pinned it on Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash flew up in victory, even though Spitfire screeched, "GIVE ME TWENTY!"

That night, Dash (Dash is Rainbow Dash) went to sleep dreaming of becoming a wonderbolt. Since Lightning Dust moved out, she had an empty room to herself. There was no annoying snoring, so she fell asleep quickly without even reading Daring Do. The next morning, Dash woke up. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP BEEPIDY BEEP, BEEP BEEPIDY BEEP! She slammed the alarm clock and it shut up. She hopped up, made up her bed, and flew to the mess hall. She ate some egg, bacon, and toast and gurgled down some milk. She flew outside. Of course. First one there. A few minutes later, the rest of them showed up with Spitfire. "I like how you are here early, Rainbow Dash. Now today, we aren't doing activities this morning. Just exercises. Well? Why are you just standing there? Give me 650 laps after doing 100 push ups. Just to get your wings ready. NOW!" Spitfire screamed.

Rainbow Dash was the first to finish push ups. "Academy record!" Spitfire said. Dash also finished the laps first by about thirty minutes. "Another academy record!" Spitfire said, stunned. "I made a good choice picking you!"

After yet more exercises, like pull ups, crunches, and curl ups, there were 650 more laps awaiting all of them. "Now go hit the mess hall, Rainbow Dash. You deserve it. You have the academy record for having the most academy records!" Spitifire said. "Now, everyone else, finish your remaining laps!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Dash grabbed a pass from Spitfire and hit the mess hall. Lunch was very good because it was fresh when Dash got it. Salad, milk, and assorted soups. Since she had lots of time, she slowly enjoyed her lunch. After thirty minutes, she was putting away her tray to go to her room. The other ponies were starting lunch, so she had thirty minutes to do anything. She laid on her bed, reading Daring Do, and relaxing. After about 25 minutes, Dash got up, put her book away, and flew out to line to a waiting Spitfire. "You're a minute late, Rainbow Dash. Of course, your still four minutes early."

Rainbow Dash just stood there, waiting. "If you are so laid back right now, how about doing push ups until the others arrive?"

"Could I do pull ups, ma'am?"

"Umm.. I guess, if you really want to."

"Thank you, ma'am!"

Dash started to do pull ups. Two minutes later, she was bored, so asked for permission to do laps, and did it. She was on her tenth lap when the ponies finally started showing up. "Good job, Rainbow Dash. Now, everyone, 50 pull ups and 200 laps, just to get your wings going again. Then we can start on the activity," Spitfire started. "So? Go! NOW!"

Later, Dash was just waiting for the other ponies to finish. Spitfire came up to her. "Rainbow Dash, you are an amazing flier, but you need to do something right now. Drop and give me as many push ups until the other ponies are done. NOW!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

After completing around 150 push ups, the other ponies were done. Spitfire came up to the line of fliers. "To be an elite flier, you must be a fearless flier. So today, you will be flying the fear course. Trust me, if you are fearless, this will be a piece of cake. Now GO!" Spitfire said, pointing at the beginning of a dark cave.

Everyone looked puzzled. A _CAVE?_ But Rainbow Dash just flew right in. The others followed her in fear of being screamed at by Spitfire. Dash just flew smoothly across. Zombie ponies, lightning, some kind of phoenix sort of thing-Dash just flew right past them. Of course, she came out with such a simple, proud look on her face, Spitfire looked scared. "You were frightened even a _bit?_"

"No, ma'am, I don't have fears."

"Good. NOW GIVE ME A 100 LAPS!" Spitfire screeched.

"Yes, ma'am!" Dash said, flying her laps.

After finishing, every pony was on lap 38 or so. Since they were about to do the last exercise of the day, Dash just started doing crunches to pass time. 25 minutes later, every pony was done, and Spitfire announced the last exercise of the day: 300 push ups, then 50 laps, then 300 pull ups, then 10 laps. It took Rainbow Dash an hour and 15 minutes to finish up. "You're done already? Best I've seen. Go hit the mess hall." Spitfire announched, followed by a yes ma'am.

After a warm dinner of leftover soup, fruit salad, milk, and a delicious dessert of apple fritter, Dash went to her room, just thinking. "My wings are worn. Should I keep up with this? Or should I drop down? Or should I lay off the extra pull ups in the morning? I mean, Seargant Spitfire says to do extra pull ups like that… maybe I shouldn't?"

Thinking so hard, and so worn from the day's work, Rainbow Dash fell asleep with no dreams. Then, she woke up again at midnight. But instead of seeing a dark, lifeless room, she saw…. DISCORD?!

* * *

**She saw HIM! If you don't know him, he's the master of CHAOS! What will HAPPEN? Good thing this is just chapter 1.**


	2. 2-Discord Visits

**If you didn't read the last chapter… DISCORD CAME! Oh my gosh! What is HE doing there? Shouldn't he be stone or something? Oh, and trust me, everything is NOT what is seems in this chapter. It will keep changing until the end!**

**DISCLAIMER:Nothing is changing, people! I don't own My Little Pony!**

Rainbow Dash gulped. She blinked a few times, took a sip of water, then looked to where she saw him. He was still there. "Hi, Rainbow Dash! We meet again! And now your little pony friends and your elements of harmony aren't here to help you!" Discord sang out.

"I'm probably DREAMING, Discord! Wait, no. I got sucked into YOUR dream! If anything, shouldn't you be doing things like… umm… whatever statues do!" Dash replied.

"So you AREN'T afraid of ME, the master of chaos? WITHOUT your little friends?" Discord asked, now a bit worried it seemed.

"Of course not! WHY in EQUESTRIA would I be scared of you? Your just a dragon and goat thingy! If anything, _you _should be afraid of _me._" Dash said.

"Why would I be afraid of a little pony? I just want to pinch your little cheeks!" Discord sneered, changing into a grandma-like attire and pinching her cheeks.

"Because of what I am about to do." Rainbow Dash said, getting out of bed.

Discord squinched his eyes. "_What is that pony going to do?"_ He thought.

Dash suddenly ran up and went NINJA on him! Discord looked at her. "PLEASE! Don't! Stop! I'll tell you why I'm here!"

"Why should I believe YOU?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because! I'm NOT Discord!"

"Yeah! In your dreams!"

"I'm really not! I was sent here to scare you!"  
"YEAH? By who?"

"Spitfire!" Discord said.

With a click of his fingers a discord costume fell down. A few fellow ponies stood behind it. "See? We really aren't Discord or whoever. Since you left early, Spitfire sent us to scare you. She talked to your friends, Apple Sparkle or something? They said maybe Discord would scare you, but not to mess with him. So she told us to dress like him and sent us here! Please! Believe us!" They said.

Rainbow Dash looked at the giant white, muscular pony with tiny wings and the pink pony. They looked just like the two ponies from class. She stopped a moment. "Let me check your rooms first. To make _sure."_

"Of course!"

They all went to both of the ponies' rooms. Each had a made up bed, a messy room, but no pony. "See? It's really us," They exclaimed.

"Okay. Sure. Now, let's get to the mess hall. I can't be not early!" Rainbow Dash said, zooming towards the mess hall.

After a tough morning, it was time for lunch. The two ponies who had dressed up as Discord acted as if it never happened. Dash thought it was suspicious. Of course, they might just put it behind them. It's the past, right? After the evening of work, Dash went to Spitfire. "Um, ma'am? No disrespect, but why did you send two ponies into my room last night?"

"What do you mean, Rainbow Dash?"

"You mean, you didn't send ANYTHING or ANYONE into my room last night? No thought either, ma'am?"

"Of course not! Who did it?"

"The muscular pony with tiny wings and the pink one with a yellow mane," Dash replied.

"I must talk with them," Spitfire said.

After dinner, Dash was walking to her room. "ROOKIE!" Spitfire screamed.

"Yes, ma'am! Need anything, ma'am?" Dash asked.

"The two ponies denied being in your room. Your thoughts?"

"They dressed up as Discord, the master of chaos, who I have a past with, ma'am. They said you sent them, ma'am. That's all I know,"

"Who's Discord? Why did they say I sent them?" Spitfire asked.

"They said it was because you were so amazed with me not being scared, you talked to my friends to see what would scare me, ma'am. And Discord is the master of chaos, and very dangerous, ma'am. My friends and I turned him into a statue with the elements of harmony, ma'am." Dash replied.

"Well, I will talk with them more. If you have another encounter tonight, please tell me, I will end this! NOTHING gets past me!" Spitfire said.

"No offense, ma'am, but Discord could," Dash said.

"So Discord is that stealthy? I see…" Spitfire nodded, and walked off.

Dash just continued to her room. After a night of restful sleep, she woke up again. DISCORD?! "Hi again, pony! But bye again. I must go. Don't want to be CAUGHT!" Discord sang, disappearing.

"HUH?!"

Discord just disappeared! Into thin air! Dash got up and zipped to Spitfire's office. "Ma'am! He returned! This time he said, 'Hi again, pony! But bye again. I must go. Don't want to be CAUGHT!' Then he just disappeared, ma'am. I immediatly ran here, ma'am." Dash said.

"What? Again? The ponies denied it. I put a security camera in their rooms. I checked all night.. no activity. Just sleeping and some serious drooling from Snowflake! How should I believe you, Rookie?" Spitfire asked.

"But it really happened! If he was my dream, wouldn't this be a dream, too, ma'am?"  
"You really should believe her. I must say, it was quite hard to get the look of the ponies exactly, but it sure paid off!" Discord said, still not there.

"WHO WAS THAT?" Spitfire screeched.

"It's Discord's voice, ma'am! He's here! But how? How DID you get out of the statue, Discord?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well," Discord said, appearing, "Some evil genius pony released me and I said, 'Thank you! Now hasta la vista!' Then he screamed no, and I went to your cloud. You weren't there. So I came here to bring chaos to an 'important' academy. But instead I found you,"

"Ma'am, may I go home to get my friends? The elements of harmony will stop him!" Rainbow Dash said.

"What do you mean, Rainbow Dash? Why would I let you do that? I mean, I was the one who got him over here," Spitfire said.

"What the huh?"

"She did," Discord said, looking bored and gritting his nails.

"Why though, ma'am?" Dash asked.

"Because, how ELSE would I have gotten rid of you? I can't just kick out a talented pony like you like that," Spitfire said.

"What the huh!?"

"You got in good with her," Discord said. "I don't see how saving a pie makes that uneven compared to other students, but it's evil, so might as well."

"Remember saving Sorren's pie at the Gala? And the Best Young Flier Competition? It's kind of like buttering me up to give you better grades or something. Top that with you are the best flier in the academy when it comes to students, and you are always early and do extra pull ups when you could of only done curl ups." Spitfire said.

"Isn't that called being dedicated, ma'am? And isn't dedicated what you're looking for, ma'am?" Dash asked.

"Yes it is. But I'm NOT looking for ponies like you, who have a good past with me," She said. "Even though it'd good to have dedicated ponies like you," Spitfire started.

"Shut u-" Discord started.

Both ponies looked at him. When Dash looked at Spitfire, Spitfire screamed no, and she turned into a puppet controlled by Discord! "So you are KICKED out of the Wonderbolts Academy for trying to butter me up!" The puppet said.

"DISCORD! What did you do to my teacher?"

The Spitfire puppet fell down. "She's simply tied up somewhere in Ponyville. But, OH! If you LEAVE, you can't come BACK because you technically won't be a student,"

"Why?"

"Because you just saved your teacher-she can't put favoratism on you."

Rainbow Dash stopped. True. "True. But I don't care! WHERE in Ponyville is she? Will another pony or any of Fluttershy's animals find her?"

"No. No _pony _at least. And none of _Fluttershy's _animals will, either," Discord said.

He snapped his fingers and she appeared in Ponyville. "If you don't come back in two days, all of Equestria is DONE." He said, with only his face.

He laughed, then disappeared. "Oh, and I won't make any more trouble until then," He said. "For real."

Rainbow Dash sighed. She galloped over to Twilight's tree. KNOCK, KNOCK. "Who is it? Please come in,"

Rainbow Dash walked in weakly saying hi. "RAINBOW DASH? Shouldn't you be at the academy?"

"I should. But I gotta save my teacher's butt along with kicking out Discord in less than two days," Dash said calmly.

"DISCORD?"

Dash told her everything, every single little detail, and Twilight agreed to do something. "So he really won't cause any trouble?"

"Just for the two days,"

"Well, he said no ponies, right? So…. Who isn't a pony?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know," Dash said. "How about we ask Fluttershy to send out her animals?"

"But he said none of her animals would find Spitfire either. Why should we?" Twilight asked.

"Might as well!"

The two friends walked to the quiet cottage. After saying hi, the two ponies explained everything. Fluttershy was shocked, and said none of her animals had found anyone tied up. "So he said no pony would find it, right? Well, what resident of Ponyville isn't an animal of mine and isn't a pony?" Fluttershy asked, shuddering.

"We don't know," Dash replied. "That is why we're HERE."

"How about Zecora? Who lives in… Everfree Forest." Fluttershy managed to squeak out.

"Of course! We must check Everfree Forest NOW!" Twilight said, running out.

The three ponies told Zecora the problem, too. She agreed to look out. They checked every inch of space in Everfree Forest with no luck. Discord arrived right then. "He is here!" Twilight and Fluttershy said, startled.

"Yes. And just so you know, Spitfire IS NOT in Everfree Forest. Just remember what I said. Geesh! Is it really that difficult?" Discord sneered.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"I told you the truth. Maybe I need to refresh your simple pony minds. She's tied up in Ponyville, and no _pony_ can find her. None of Fluttershy's animals can, either," Discord said, disappearing.

"What does he mean by _that?_" They asked each other.

**Well, that was a LOT of twists and turns. There are more in the next chapter, too. Please, stay tuned and comment!**


	3. 3-WHERE Is Spitfire?

**THANK YOU for all of the comments, favorites, and follows! It's really great to see lots of FANS! I usaully have my usaul two only!**

**This will, of course, continue Discord's little visit. Still… WHO the heck is not a pony yet not Fluttershy's animals? Since this chapter won't reveal yet, PLEASE! Check the polls section of my page to vote on WHO should find Spitfire! Oh, and this will be a shorter chapter than usaul… which is why hopefully the next chapter will come out soon! If you want the next chapter to come soon, please VOTE on my poll so I can figure out who should find Spitfire!**

**(P.S. Bolded words after disclamier are on the poll voting! Just so you know)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own My Little Pony. If I did, I would be writing episode scripts, not fanfics.**

Discord had just left, and Twilight and Rainbow Dash were pretty puzzled. "Wait… no pony. Let's just start from there again, right? Someone who ISN'T a pony, but right now, let's not include animals. Let's see… how about **Spike**? He's just a baby dragon." Twilight said.

"Who else? Spike is obvious. Discord would look for someone we wouldn't remember. How about… well…. How about we ask Pinkie Pie? She knows everyone in Ponyville! She has to know some not pony," Dash reminded.

"True, let's check out Sugarcube Corner!" Twilight said.

They walked off to Sugarcube Corner. Discord had made himself invisible, so he walked with the ponies, hearing every word. "They won't find the not pony," He muttered. "Not if I can help it."

The two ponies entered Sugarcube Corner, with a surprise from Pinkie Pie.

"I made CUPCAKES!" Pinkie happily cried, holding up the platter.

Apple Blossom had a grossed out look on her face, and she was standing behind Pinkie Pie. Twilight looked at the platter, noticing they were burnt so much they were black and weren't moist. "Well, I'd love to, but I'm not hungry," Twilight started. "And-"

"AND Discord just came!" Dash interferred. "We gotta find Spitfire in two days or Equestria is OVER!"

Apple Blossom left and Twilight explained all. Pinkie gasped a long gasp as she would. "We GOTTA tell the girls!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Well, I guess…" Dash said.

"WAIT! We can't! If anything, the only other pony we might need is Fluttershy about the animals, so lets just wait until then, alright?" Twilight said. "Not a word to the others,"

"Promise with my loyalty," Dash said.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie Pie giggled.

"All right. Now, Pinkie, WHAT citizen of Ponyville besides Zecora and Spike are not ponies?" Twilight asked.

"WELL… besides Zecora and Spike, there's **Matilda **and **Cranky Doodle Donkey**," Pinkie said. "Everyone else is ponies. Besides animals, of course!"

**(PAUSE! Now, the last thing in the poll is Applejack's animals, alright?)**

"Well, no animal is going to find it," Twilight said.

"So, do we just, like, check in with them? What do we say? 'Yo, Cranky! Guess what? A horrible creature of disorder, Discord, just returned, and YOU can help us! Have you seen a pony tied up that is yellow with an orange mane?' I sure would say no if I were him," Dash said.

"I could ASK HIM! Hi, Cranky! How ya doing? So, can you help me?" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie Pie, we can't do that! Perhaps after time they'll find Spitfire, and report it?" Twilight said.

"Come on, Twi! We only have TWO DAYS! We gotta do something! Even calling in Celestia is an option! Might as well check in," Dash cried.

"Look, it's late. Tomorrow is our last day-I'll do some studying tonight with Spike, along with asking him. We'll figure out something!" Twilight asked. "In the meantime, do NOTHING concerning this. No talking, just thinking. Night!"

"Night!"

**Well, I know, it's short-but until this poll is over, I can't really continue! So please, VOTE! VOTE so the next chapter can come soon!****  
(Oh, and I had this idea while writing this-another poll choice now is that there is another city in Equestria known as Ponyville, and they found Spitfire there)**


	4. 4-Twilight's Studies

**Well, I only got 5 votes on my poll (one was mine) so it was an epic fail. **** That means it was harder to choose. Here are the results: Cranky Doodle Donkey got 1 vote, Applejack's animals got 1 vote, and another city known as Ponyville got 2 votes. The 3****rd**** vote was mine. Hopefully I won't have to do that again! (The poll will stay on my page, so might as well keep voting, right?)**

**DISCLAIMIER: I don't own My Little Pony, because then I would be writing episode scripts, not fanfics.**

Twilight ran inside her tree library. "Spike, I have a very important question for you!"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Spitfire tied up around here?"

"WHAT? Did you just ask if the wonderbolt Spitfire was tied up? Why in Equestria would she?" Spike asked.

Twilight explained everything, and Spike sadly hadn't seen her. "I promised Rainbow Dash I'd do some late night research," Twilight said.

Spike got most of the books out, and Twilight read every page of them. She got to a book entitled _**Places of Equestria Volume 2: Places You Never Knew**_. "Might as well not read it," Twilight said.

"Might as well!" Spike said. "Come on, Twilight! You just have to read it. Maybe theres a hint. Just check Ponyville!"

"Ponyville is a known place, wouldn't it be in volume 1, Everyday Places?" Twillight asked.

Spike gave her big baby dragon eyes, and she agreed to.

She flipped to P, with no Ponyville. Spike pointed out **'Ponyville'** under Cutie County.

**CUTIE COUNTY**

**A.K.A. 'Ponyville'**

**CHECK 'C'**

Twilight quickly flipped to the end of the C section.

**CUTIE COUNTY**

**A.K.A. 'Ponyville'**

_**Short Description:**_

_**Cutie County is known for the citizens having their cutie marks extra early, so when most young fillies first get it, the late ones of Cutie County are getting theirs. It is known as Ponyville because Cutie County has the most earth ponies living in it, and only a few unicorns and pegasi.**_

"Spike, do you know what this means?" Twilight asked.

"I can go finish the last 2 hours of my 7 hour bubble bath and go to bed?" Spike asked.

"Pack up, Spike, for both of us. I'll go tell Rainbow Dash to pack too. We're heading to Cutie County!"

**Sorry for a short chapter. Just want to update soon! The next one will come out soon, too.**

**Please comment and follow! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Day Off-From Who?

**As soon as I finished Chapter 4 I started working on this. I hope you like my ending of the Spitfire Saga! (I'll call it that, since the first chapters were on it) It will begin the next part, which I won't reveal yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own My Little Pony! If I did, I would be making a season 4, not doing this.**

Spike was packing up. It wasn't hard: some bubble bath, books, quills, and ink. Twilight ran out at 11:00 to Dash. After telling her, Rainbow Dash didn't even pack. They got on the midnight train to Canterlot, and after going to Canterlot they went to Cutie County, at arrived at 2:00 a.m. Spike was asleep, and Discord appeared, saying it was the last day. Dash said shut up and they went on to the mayor's office. She was asleep. They ran around Cutie County, and they asked if any awake pony had seen Spitfire. 5 hours later of sleep and food, they mayor woke and put out a notice of Spitfire. 2 hours later a pony found her tied up in her closet. Even though she totally screamed, they found her. "Spitfire! You're okay!" Twilight said.

"WHAT was that about, Rookie?" Spitfire screamed.

"Discord took you and locked you up, ma'am! We MUST get back to the Academy, ma'am!" Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight and Spike agreed to stay at Cutie County for a day or two and go back to Ponyville while Spitfire and Dash flew to the Academy. It only took an hour since both were elite fliers. Back at the Academy, everyone said Dash was a hero. "RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW DASH!" They all screamed in excitement.

"Rainbow Dash. Thank you. But I have to kick you out, even though feel free to stay in the dorm for a week or so." Spitfire announced.

"WHAT THE HUH?"  
"You just saved me, and remember? A long time ago, you led all of Ponyville in bringing leftover water to Cloudsdale and I was there. You've buttered me up a bit too much, Rookie. I'm sorry." Spitfire said.

Rainbow Dash was left with her mouth left open. Discord came back. "Okay, pony. Last thing. You do this, and you win, and I'll let you turn me to stone. You gotta do 500 laps on the Student's Field. GO! Go or Equestria dies," He chuckled. "Oh, wait! You can't You are not a student! You CAN'T, so you just failed all of Equestria in a snap!"

Spitfire ran back. "THIS is Discord?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"What is he doing?"

"Destroying all of Equestria, ma'am,"

"And you're not stopping him why?!"

"Because I have to do 500 laps on the Student's Field,"

"You can do that,"

"I'm not a student, remember, ma'am?"

"Oh."

Spitfire thought for a moment as Discord made the school fly up and do flips. "Wait! Here is a scholarship page, just sign it!"

Dash pushed her hoof into some dirt and put the dirt on. She flew up and started doing laps faster than ever before, her wing power being over 20. Spitfire had her mouth open, and Discord started counting. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… 100, 200, 300…. 489, 490, 491, 492, 493, 494, 495, 496, 497, 498, 499, 500! Discord stopped. "You're done, Discord. You already promised, and you should be stone now."

Discord stopped, thinking. _If I can get her kicked out… _"No more plans, DISCORD," Princess Celestia said, flying in. The gang had the elements of harmony. Twilight threw a lightning shaped necklace to Dash, and they turned Discord to stone. "He should of posed," Applejack said, laughing.

"Totally!" Rainbow Dash agreed.

Discord looked horrible, like a snake. But after being defeated 3 times, shouldn't he know to pose? "Thanks, guys," Dash said. She frowned. "Spitfire, am I kicked out?"

"No, you're not, Rainbow Dash," the Princess said. "You just saved Equestria-you get your scholarship back,"

"YES!" Dash screamed.

"Well, this went well," Spitfire said. "Princess, please move this Discord off the field. The rest of you? Give me 200 laps. Today ends early. Dash's treat,"

The students went yippee, then quickly started the laps. For once, everyone finished with Rainbow Dash, and they went off to the mess hall. "You're so cool, Rainbow Dash!" "I love your mane!" "YEAHHH!" "Thanks, guys. Just part of a day's work though," Rainbow Dash said.

After having doubles of dinner, Princess Celestia's guards took the Discord statue away, and everything was back to normal. Rainbow Dash went to her dorm, which had no one in it. She climbed in bed and started reading Daring Do. She drifted off to sleep. The next morning she woke up. When she left her dorm, she found a note on her door.

**Dear Students,**

** Because of the Discord incident, the academy is having a clean-up day today. The thing is, students don't clean, so you have a free day. You can leave the academy this morning at 7:00 but must return at 6:00. (6:01 is a no no) There is only breakfast being served, and snacks will be set out all day.**

**-Academy Board**

"Oh yeah! I better grab breakfast and go see how Twilight is doing," Rainbow Dash said to herself.

She got her saddlebag and packed apples and water. She grabbed a breakfast of eggs and oranges, then flew off at 7:00 a.m. sharp. It was a long flight, but she enjoyed stretching her wings. Lots of ponies still were on the field in uniform doing laps. "_Why are they wasting an extra day?"_ She thought.

When she got to Cutie County at 9:00, Twilight was surprised. After telling the whole story, Twilight said, "Spitfire just let you off like that? No work for a whole day? Only breakfast, no dinner? Without assigning some laps for that morning or anything? Something just isn't right," Twilight said.

Spike wrote a letter to Spitfire saying thank you, then sent it off.

**Dear Spitfire,**

** Thank you for letting my friend Rainbow Dash have the day off! I'm surprised at no laps, but thank you! I will send her back at 3:30 so she will get there at 6:00 or so. I am sending the letter you gave her too.**

** Thank you,**

**Twilight Sparkle (Rainbow Dash's friend)**

**Dear Students,**

** Because of the Discord incident, the academy is having a clean-up day today. The thing is, students don't clean, so you have a free day. You can leave the academy this morning at 7:00 but must return at 6:00. (6:01 is a no no) There is only breakfast being served, and snacks will be set out all day.**

**-Academy Board**

That day Dash had a wonderful lunch with no work, when Spike gasped. "What is it, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"We should be going to Ponyville already! The train is leaving in 5 minutes to Ponyville! I'll go grab the luggage, and you sign out of the hotel!" Spike said, running off.

"You can come home to Ponyville. Don't worry, it will only be an hour trip. We'll be there at 1:15,plenty of time to get the academy."

"No it's not. I have to add an EXTRA hour to my flight then! SO I gotta leave by… 2:30!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"You have an hour then of free time." Twlight said, trotting off.

Rainbow Dash flew around town for a minute, then flew off to the train station. Spike came running back. "RAINBOW DASH! Guess what? Spitfire send a letter back.. LOOK!"  
**Dear Twilight Sparkle,**

**Hmm? Day off? Only on holidays or the quarter-ly clean day, which DOES include students. Whatever letter Dash got was a forge. Send her back immediately, not at 3:30! I will talk to her about making letters for herself….**

** Sincerely, **

**Spitfire**

Dash gasped at it in disbelief. Making letters for herself? She thought not! Maybe the security camera could help her. "Tell Twilight,"

She flew off to the academy. "Spitfire, ma'am!"

"RAINBOW DASH! You wrote a letter to yourself concerning a day off?"

"No, ma'am, check security, please! I didn't! I wouldn't lie to you, ma'am, it was on my door this morning,"

They checked security. A turqoise pegasus flew up and stuck a note on the door. The black coat the pony wore closed her appearance, but a lock of hair came out of it. "I don't believe it!" Spitfire said.

"For one, I told you I didn't ma'am. Two, is that who I think it is?"

**Dun dun dun! The Spitfire Saga is over, but now… well, you should know who's returning. If not, watch the episode Wonderbolts Academy and read the summary of ****Dashing Through the Academy****!**


End file.
